


Bubbles

by mariana_oconnor



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Fluff, M/M, No Sex, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Relaxation, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariana_oconnor/pseuds/mariana_oconnor
Summary: It's been a hell of a day, Tony, Steve and Bucky take a bath together to unwind.For the Tony Stark Bingo square K1 Bathing/Showering together.





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Short and hopefully sweet. No plot, no drama, just a little Stuckony slice of life ficlet.
> 
> For the Tony Stark Bingo square K1 Bathing/Showering together.

It’s been a long day, two Avengers call-outs, a press conference, a board meeting and they were all out of breakfast muffins. It’s always a bad omen when they run out of breakfast muffins. That is, in Tony’s experience, the universe’s way of telling him to go back to bed because the day is not going to be worth it.

That’s not true. It had been worth it. They had won the day. There are people alive right now who wouldn’t have been if Tony had gone back to bed this morning. He sighs and heads for the bathroom, stripping off the problems of the day as best he can along with his clothing. He might have had the suit on, which he has made sure is 100% sealed against any micro-organisms, dirt or toxic substances, but he still feels the grime of hard day right down to his bones. It doesn’t stop him from sweating, either, and the problem with flying around in a hermetically sealed metal suit all day is that it really keeps the sweat in.

He doesn’t hear the bath running, which is odd, usually JARVIS will have it running as soon as he starts taking his clothes off on a day like today.

“Anything wrong, J?” he asks.

“Not at all, sir,” JARVIS responds quite calmly. Tony gives a skeptical look towards the cameras, but JARVIS doesn’t respond except to open the bathroom door for him.

When he steps into the bathroom, he realises exactly why JARVIS hadn’t said anything, and why he hadn’t been running the bath - because the bath is already run, and it looks like someone went overboard on the bubble bath.

The room is filled with sweet smelling steam and, standing a little awkwardly in the centre of it, are two super soldiers, one of whom is half drenched in water and bubbles.

“It’s too much, right?” Steve says, looking down at the suds that are up his broad forearms. “Too many bubbles.”

“I think you’re supposed to get in the bath then take your clothes off,” Tony says.

“Maybe I just thought he looked better like this,” Bucky says with a smirk. He seems to have got away without being soaked to the bone.

The floor is slippery with water, how Bucky managed not to get a drop on him is beyond Tony’s guessing.

“We thought it might be nice to relax together when you got back,” Steve says, shooting Bucky a look. “Bucky had opinions.”

“I wouldn’t have to have opinions if you didn’t do stupid things,” Bucky responds, crossing his arms over his chest. It’s a well worn argument, but Tony’s not really in the mood today.

Steve steps forwards and takes the bundled up shirt from his hands, tossing it back out of the door.

“The point I was making was that you two are decidedly over dressed for the occasion,” Tony says, raising an eyebrow pointedly.

Watching them strip is always enjoyable, and Tony slides into the water to appreciate the view. Steve was right, there are too many bubbles. It reminds him a bit of being a kid again, sneaking more bubble mix in when Jarvis was running the water.

Bucky nudges him forwards so he can slide in behind, earning a raised eyebrow from Steve.

“I can’t help it if you’re too slow, punk,” Bucky says with a shrug that Tony can feel, slick and wet against his back, muscles shifting in interesting ways. If he were less tired, some other day, the movement of those muscles against his back, and the press of Bucky’s thighs around his sides, not to mention the sight of Steve, now naked, walking towards them, would have been a prelude to better, wetter, hotter things. Today it is enough to know that they are there and to thank his forethought when he designed this bathroom, at having put in a tub that can accommodate all three of them.

Steve slips in the other end and their legs tangle together lazily in the middle. Tony can feel the tension seeping out of him.

Bucky mouths a kiss at the side of his neck, but he too seems content to just let things be.

Tony has rarely had this with anyone, the ability to be naked and not have to be erotic. Sometimes with Pepper, but never quite like this.

Somewhere in the past, his twenty year old self is horrified that he has these two men naked and dripping wet and he’s not doing anything about it, and Tony has to agree that the sight of Steve’s skin, flushed pink with the heat of the water, rivulets of water dripping down it as the ripples glide up and down is a lovely thing to see.

But they have all their lives to have sex. For now, they can indulge in just existing together, comfortable and whole. Tomorrow there might be another emergency, but right now, he can feel Bucky’s heartbeat against his back, Steve is rubbing one of his feet almost absently, easing out tension Tony didn’t know he had in him, and it feels like their own little bubble of calm.


End file.
